


Look What God Gave Him

by raeganrolland



Series: It's Called Love, Punks [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeganrolland/pseuds/raeganrolland
Summary: Steve comes out. He really didn't have to worry.





	1. Chapter 1

Truth is, Steve was pretty damn good at Guitar Hero until he started dating Bucky. The pair of them used to be able to waste hours sitting in Bucky’s room, hitting buttons and pretending to be rock stars. But again, that was before they started having sex.

Now that Steve has had the time to fully explore Bucky’s rocking little body, there really isn’t anything about the guy that doesn’t turn him on. And now he can barely get through Heart Shaped Box without getting distracted because Bucky is just sitting right there, being gorgeous and completely fucking up Steve’s concentration.

After a few screeches of missed notes, Steve gives up on the pretense of playing and turns his head to look at Bucky. The older boy is unfazed; a pair of black rimmed sunglasses perched on his nose even though they’re inside. He’s wearing a black wifebeater and a pair of green pajama bottoms, bare feet tucked underneath his thighs as he sits cross-legged on the other side of the bed. His hair is sleep mussed, sticking up like he spent an hour in the mirror getting it to stay that way even though it’s just how he rolled out of bed.

The main distraction is Bucky’s fucking mouth, lips all bitten red in concentration. Steve has learned all the things that mouth can do, knows what those pretty lips look like stretched around his dick, and he was quick to realize that Bucky’s mouth is like a drug. One hit and you’re hooked for life. Seriously.

Steve drops his wireless guitar and crawls over to Bucky, leaning in to kiss his jaw, sliding his lips down the bone to feel the slight burn of stubble against his sensitive skin. He can feel Bucky’s cheek twitch as he smirks, but the bastard doesn’t even miss a note.

“Are you trying to distract me from the fact that you suck at this game?” Bucky asks, but tilts his head back slightly to give Steve access to the gorgeous curve of his neck all the same. Steve doesn’t answer, sinking his teeth into the offered flesh instead. Bucky shivers and Steve places his hand on Bucky’s thigh, fingertips digging into the muscle.

“Trying to get you to make out with me, actually,” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear before sucking the fleshy lobe into his mouth. He smiles wolfishly when he hears the telltale screech of missed notes. He takes the guitar from Bucky’s hands and sets it on the bed, sliding his hand between Bucky’s legs and tugging on his thigh until he turns towards him.

“I can do that,” Bucky breathes, and their lips meet hungrily as the song fails, a chorus of boos sounding from the television as Steve sucks Bucky’s tongue into his mouth. Steve pushes Bucky down onto the bed, blanketing the smaller body with his own. He pulls the ridiculous sunglasses off of Bucky’s face and tosses them aside before sliding one hand into Bucky’s loose pants, cupping the rounded curve of his ass as they kiss.

It didn’t take long for Steve to discover that he loves pretty much everything about fucking boys. Okay, maybe not all boys, but certainly this boy. He loves the way Bucky’s stubble feels scraping against his skin. He loves that instead of tits and a soft stomach, Bucky’s body is hard against his own, loves tracing the lines of muscle with his tongue. He loves the way Bucky isn’t that much smaller than him, the way they wrestle in bed the way he never could with a girl.

Bucky’s dick fits perfectly in his hand and he loves the taste of it, loves getting it in his mouth while Bucky keens and tugs on his hair, forcing it deeper down his throat. He loves preparing Bucky, stretching him open with his fingers and he even loves pressing his mouth to that tiny hole, all pink and glistening. And shit, he loves fucking him. Pressing into Bucky feels so fucking right, every god damn time.

Bucky hasn’t fucked him yet, but it’s more because neither of them has thought to ask for it than Steve not wanting it. Steve can admit to being nervous about it, but then he sees Bucky’s face when Steve is buried inside him, like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him every single time, so he knows that it can’t be too bad. Soon, he thinks.

But for now, he just hooks his hand under Bucky’s knee, pulling his thighs apart so Steve can slip between them and grind against Bucky. That’s another thing he loves, the feeling of Bucky’s dick, hot and hard against his belly while they rut against each other like animals, growling into each other’s mouths.

Steve slides his hand up from Bucky’s ass to the small of his back, pulling away from the kiss. His eyes catch on Bucky’s lips for a moment, all puffy red and slick with their spit.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Steve pants, his free hand coming up to press against Bucky’s neck to feel his pulse flutter beneath his fingertips. Bucky lets out a soft, broken moan and Steve doesn’t know whether it’s from the compliment or the way he’s moving his hips.

“You don’t have to butter me up, Rogers. You already know I’m a sure thing,” Bucky replies, but he can’t help the way his lips twitch into a smile or the way his eyes light up at the words. Steve chuckles, sliding his hand down from Bucky’s neck to tangle in his shirt.

“You’re my sure thing,” Steve says with just a hint of a playful growl. Bucky laughs and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, rolling his hips obscenely.

“Yes, yours,” Bucky breathes, tilting his head up to kiss Steve deeply. He pulls away after a minute, fingers tangled in Steve’s unruly hair and eyes serious. He has sort of an awed look on his face, almost like he still can’t believe that’s true, like he doesn’t know that he’s Steve’s entire world.

Steve feels an intense surge of affection for the boy underneath him. His throat tightens and his heart threatens to beat its way out of his chest. It never fails to amaze Steve how intense these feelings are. He’s done looking for good. He’s fallen in love with his best friend and no one else could ever compare. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, to confess his undying love for Bucky or to ask him if they can fuck now, he isn’t sure what.

The doorknob rattles then and their eyes widen. Steve moves to scramble off of his boyfriend and ends up rolling off of the bed, landing on top of the forgotten guitar controller on the floor. It digs painfully into his spine and he lets out a squeak of pain. Bucky scrambles into a sitting position, managing to pull a pillow into his lap before his mom walks into the room.

“Hey boys,” Winnie says fondly as Steve pulls himself into a sitting position on the floor, wincing at the bruising ache in his back. “What are you up to?”

Steve grabs the guitar controller and thrusts it into the air before he pulls it into his lap and starts a new game. The plastic brushes his hard on through the denim of his jeans and his hips jerk involuntary. The flush of his cheeks now has little to do with arousal and a lot to do with the fact he’s hard as a rock in front of Winnie and was nearly caught getting hot and heavy with her son.

“I’m just schooling Stevie in Guitar Hero,” Bucky says, sounding way too fucking composed. “He’s still not ready to admit that I’m better than him in every single way.”

“Not everyone can be perfect,” she replies, equal parts amused and exasperated. She tosses Steve a wink and he smiles at her, feeling slightly guilty. “I just came up to see if you guys wanted lunch.”

“Lunch!” Bucky parrots, rolling off of the bed and snatching his glasses off of his dresser. He never put his contacts in this morning and the thought strikes Steve that he was probably wearing his sunglasses because they were closer. Lazy bastard. He’s slightly surprised to see that Bucky isn’t visibly hard anymore, but he supposes talking to your mother will do that to you. “I could eat.”

“Yeah,” Steve says, hoisting himself up into a standing position once his own erection wilts. Nothing kills the mood like a mother. “Me too. Do you need any help?”

“That’s okay,” she replies. “I’ll call you two down when it’s ready. Buck, let Steve win a game, huh?”

“Never!” Bucky shouts, and she rolls her eyes and smiles as she leaves the room. Bucky turns to shrug at Steve, running his hand through his hair and smiling apologetically. Something twists in Steve’s belly, guilt and nerves, and the thought settles itself at the forefront of Steve’s mind.

He wants to kiss Bucky without feeling guilty, without worrying that they’re going to be caught. He doesn’t want to have to explain himself. He just wants to be with Bucky. He’s going to want to be with Bucky forever, if the intense feelings he has for his friend now after only six weeks of being official are any indication.

They’re going to have to tell their parents. Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky knows Steve better than any other person on the planet. He’s had nearly eighteen years to learn everything there is to know about Steve. He knows all his ticks, quirks, and tells. He knows about all his hopes, desires, and dreams. He’s aware of Steve’s deepest fears. And now he knows just how Steve likes it in bed (long and drawn out or fast and a bit rough, depending on the mood), which is just a bonus in itself.

But now, as he sits on Tony and Bruce’s couch, slurping at a milkshake Bruce made him and watching Steve attempt to wear a hole in the carpet with all his pacing, Bucky knows Steve is a few minutes away from a panic attack.

Garrett looks from Steve to Bucky, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Bucky just shrugs. He has no idea what’s up with Steve but he’s been twitchy all day, ever since his mom almost walked in on them, which, okay yeah, sucked, but it’s happened before. They’ll just have to be more careful. Easier said than done, though, since Bucky can’t seem to stop touching Steve now that he’s actually allowed to, now that Steve is his.

“Stevie,” Bucky says, and Steve stops pacing immediately. He faces Bucky with a concerned expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” Steve’s eyes shift to everyone in the room – the usual gang of Chris, Bruce, Ben, Garrett, Clint, Scott and Same – and then back to Bucky again.

“Just – um, thinking,” Steve says, and then promptly drops into the giant beanbag shoved into one corner.

“That’s never a good sign,” Garrett laughs, nudging Bucky with his elbow. Bucky forces a smile even as fear twists in his belly. Foolish as it is, Bucky can’t help but entertain the thought that maybe Steve is thinking about them. He can’t help but be afraid that one day this is going to blow up in his face because it just seems too good to be true. Everything is so perfect and he’s so in love that he can’t help but wonder when his good luck is going to run out.

“Dude, what’s wrong with your boyfriend?” Sam asks, whispering to Bucky conspiratorially. Bucky stares on in horror as Steve curls up on the beanbag and stares despondently at the wall. “Are you waiting for him to cry or something? Get over there.”

Bucky gets up off of the couch immediately, crossing the room to the beanbag chair. “Stevie?” He asks softly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Steve looks up at him, a crinkle in his brow, and lifts his arm. Bucky immediately crawls under it, the vinyl of the beanbag chair catching uncomfortably on the bare skin of his arms as he settles himself. Steve presses his face into Bucky’s neck and Bucky lets his hand tangle in Steve’s hair, the other rubbing at the small of his back.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He whispers into Steve’s ear, smoothing Steve’s hair back and internally wincing at the pet name he let slip out. Steve waits a beat, and then shrugs. It does nothing to calm Bucky’s nerves. He plays with Steve’s hair, curling it around his fingers as Steve breathes hot and damp against his neck.

“Do you want me to sing to you?” Bucky asks, and he’s mostly joking. But he’d get up and dance a jig in front of everyone if it would make Steve smile. The fact that the guys aren’t shouting out the usual catcalls is freaking him out enough. They wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to fuck with them unless something was wrong.

Steve chuckles and burrows closer to Bucky, making the older boy smile a little. He brushes the hair away from Steve’s ear and starts to sing in a soft whisper.

“And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it’s done,” he starts, and he feels Steve start to laugh into his neck, tickling his skin. Bucky smiles wider and continues. “I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”

Steve pulls back then, reaching up to cup Bucky’s cheek in his giant hand. “You are so gay,” he laughs, pressing their foreheads together. Bucky laughs and presses a soft kiss between Steve’s eyes.

“I can’t help that yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen,” Bucky says solemnly. Steve stares at him, and Bucky’s eyes cross at the close proximity. They both crack up at the same time, their noses brushing together.

“Love lifts us up where we belong!” Tony sings suddenly from the couch, really belting it out. “Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!”

“Love makes us act like we are fools!” Steve adds in a high pitched falsetto. “Throw our lives away for one happy day!”

“We could be heroes, just for one day!” The entire group sings in unison and Steve and Bucky slowly turn their heads. They can all randomly break into a song from Moulin Rouge, but they’re the gay ones. Whatever.

“This night is officially fucked up past the point of return,” Bucky says, and then presses his lips to Steve’s ear again. “Do you want to go outside and talk?” He asks softly, and Steve’s soft hair brushes his lips as he nods.

Bucky stands up and grabs Steve’s hands, tugging him up into a standing position. He takes Steve’s hand in his and leads him through the kitchen towards the back door. The air is still thick and warm when they step outside, the moon bright enough to cast a glow over the entire backyard. A hammock hangs between two gnarled trees on one side of the yard, and they head for it. It almost tips them out onto the ground when Steve climbs on too quickly, but Bucky’s flailing manages to keep them upright.

They lie there in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe. Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder and plays with the hem of Bucky’s shirt, opening and closing his mouth like he’s gearing up to say something.

“What is it, Steve?” Bucky asks, staring up at the sky. Even though they’re in the suburbs, they’re still close enough to LA that the big city sucks up all the stars, leaving the sky an endless sea of dark blue. “You’re sort of freaking me out.”

“Sorry,” Steve says instantly, surging up to kiss the corner of Bucky’s mouth softly. “Don’t freak out.” He settles back on Bucky’s shoulder, sliding his hand under Bucky’s shirt to rest low on his belly. “It’s just – well, do you remember how when you decided to come out, you went out onto my roof and smoked so many cigarettes in one sitting that you threw up?”

Bucky chuckles, instantly recalling his mindset when he decided it was time to come clean with his parents. He was sixteen and a complete fucking mess, but he was sure. Like, really sure. He even made out with Tracy Dessen behind the gym, got to second base and everything, and yeah, he was sure. He was so scared that he just wanted to hide in his closet (and not the metaphorical one, his actual closet) for the rest of his life. That was until Steve had found him on the roof, chain smoking cigarettes and told him to man the up and tell them. Bucky had nodded and then puked his guts up into the rain gutter while Steve rubbed his back. That’s a sign of true friendship. Not many people would stick by you through anxiety induced projectile vomiting.

But why was Steve talking about that now, two years later? Unless… oh. Oh.

“You want to come out,” Bucky says flatly, eyes trained on the empty sky. He knew this would be coming up eventually. It was always his plan to let Steve bring it up at his pace, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before Steve wanted to fess up, because Steve is just a sweet, honest boy that thinks a lie of omission is just as bad as lying to someone’s face.

“I want to tell them,” Steve says hesitantly, his hand making slow circles on Bucky’s stomach. “But only if you want to tell them. Do you not want to tell them?”

“I don’t not want to tell them.” Bucky bites his lip and turns his head so his lips brush Steve’s temple. “We can tell them if you want to.”

“I’m so – I’m just really happy,” Steve says, and Bucky relaxes a little. “You make me happy, and I want my mom and dad to know that I found someone. I don’t want to hide it.”

“Sap,” Bucky admonishes, glad Steve can’t see the pleased flush of his cheeks. He squeezes the back of Steve’s neck softly. “We’ll tell them. You have the hard part. My parents already know I like dick. Now I just have to tell them I’m fucking the neighbor boy.”

Bucky squeaks when Steve pinches his side, and then they both settle into silence for awhile. Steve lets out a deep breath suddenly, propping his chin on Bucky’s chest to look up at him.

“I think they’ll be happy for me,” he says softly, and Bucky nods thoughtfully. He rolls them so they are side by side, facing each other. He tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair again, slipping one of his legs between Steve’s.

“Probably,” Bucky replies. “They were really supportive when I came out to them. They didn’t even really seem surprised.”

“Bucky, no one was surprised when you came out.” Bucky scoffs and flicks Steve’s ear, making the taller boy squirm.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Bucky laughs. “Here I am trying to be a sweet, caring boyfriend and I have to put up with this shit. My heart, it aches.”

“Okay, okay,” Steve relents, grinning widely. “I was very surprised when you came out. Shocked, really.”

“Shut up.”

“Because you’re so very manly.”

“Fuck off.” Steve laughs and rolls over so he’s half on top of Bucky, the hammock swaying slightly as they settle.

“Thanks,” Steve says seriously, the intensity of his eyes a sudden change from their teasing. “I’m going to tell them soon.”

“I’ll be there if you need me,” Bucky says as he tucks a wayward strand of hair behind Steve’s ear.

“When I need you,” Steve corrects, chewing on his lip. Bucky smoothes his thumb along Steve’s mouth, tugging the abused flesh free.

“I don’t like to see you all tense,” Bucky says, smoothing out Steve’s crinkled brow with his fingertips. “I’d offer to blow you but with everyone inside I’m half afraid it’d be on YouTube by the morning.” He smirks, letting Steve know he’s just kidding to try and make him feel better.

“No,” Steve says, settling himself and tucking his head under Bucky’s chin. “Just – sing for me, kay?”

Bucky smiles, tangling all their limbs together as he kisses the top of Steve’s head. Steve presses a damp kiss to the juncture of Bucky’s neck and shoulder and Bucky smiles.

“Happy to lay here, just happy to be here. I’m happy to know you. Play me a song, your newest one. Please leave your taste on my tongue. Paperweight on my back, cover me like a blanket,” he sings slowly, sliding his hand down Steve’s back. Steve lets out a soft hum of approval at the familiar, quiet melody.

“Mess up my bed with me. Kick off the covers, I’m waiting. Every word you say, I think I should write down. Don’t wanna forget come daylight. And no need to worry, that’s wasting time. And no need to wonder what’s been on my mind. It’s you, it’s you.”

By the time Bucky has finished the song, Steve is fast asleep, breathing evenly against Bucky’s collarbone. Bucky stays awake for awhile, letting his hand trail up and down Steve’s back as he stares up at the sky. It’s not long before the sound of Steve’s soft breathing lulls him to sleep as well.

It’s all very nice and peaceful for a few hours, until the big brothers come out and flip them out of the hammock and into the dirt because they’re douchebags like that.


	3. Chapter 3

The Barnes and Rogers families get together for dinner every other Sunday. It’s been like that for as long as Bucky can remember, and it’s kind of ridiculous because it’s not like they don’t see each other everyday anyway, but whatever.

Ben and Garrett even make the trip down from school for it. And by trip, Bucky means the thirty to forty minute drive from their apartment near campus. They wanted to live on their own close to school to be independent or whatever, but they’re at Tony and Bruce’s place more than they are in their own apartment, anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.

It’s Sunday, two days since the coming out discussion on the hammock, and Bucky is wondering whether his mom is going to make pot roast for dinner, or if Sarah is going to make her amazing chicken enchiladas when Steve speaks.

“I want to tell them tonight,” he says suddenly, looking up from his laptop. Bucky nearly chokes on the gum in his mouth and whirls to face Steve.

“Tonight?” He squeaks, and then clears his throat. They were having a perfectly boring, lazy Sunday afternoon and Steve has to spring this on him now? But still, he did promise it could be when and where Steve wanted. He remembers how hard it was to come out to his parents. It was one of the most difficult things he’s ever had to do.

Bucky doesn’t have any doubt that everything will be fine. Sarah and Joseph are amazing people. They were ready to join PFLAG when Bucky came out to them, but he kindly asked them not to. He appreciated the gesture, but while he had decided to come out to his family and close friends, he wasn’t quite prepared to come out to the world.

That’ll all change at school, though. Now that he’s with Steve, he’s ready to shout it from the proverbial rooftops. He’s in love with a gorgeous, wonderful boy who loves him back, and anyone who doesn’t like it can kiss his ass. This is LA, anyway. Who the fuck even cares?

“C’mere,” Bucky says, patting the bed next to him. Steve gets up from the desk and comes over, curling up against Bucky’s side. He wraps his arm around Steve, tangling his fingers in his shaggy hair. “Do you want to tell them together? Like at dinner?”

“No,” Steve sighs, resting his hand on Bucky’s chest. “I don’t want a huge audience. I’ll just tell my parents before, and you tell your parents before, and then we’ll meet up at dinner and watch the fireworks go off.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, and then looks over at the clock. Roughly four hours doesn’t seem like nearly enough time to figure out how to tell his parents that he’s dating Steve. But it’ll be okay, because he knows his parents. He knows that anything that makes him this happy can’t be bad.

“You know that I’m stupidly in love with you, right?” Bucky asks, the words spoken softly against Steve’s temple. He can feel the curve of Steve’s answering smile against his jaw.

“I love you, too.” Steve kisses the corner of his mouth, soft and sweet, before resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky bites back his silly grin. It’s the first time they’ve said that to each other since that first time six weeks ago, when Bucky yelled it on a street corner and Steve alluded to it in his dark bedroom. It’s the first time they’ve said it when neither of them had something to prove.

Bucky tilts Steve’s head up to give him a proper kiss, soft and open mouthed, and he pulls back to look Steve in the eye, to let him see the emotion there. Steve smiles, reaching up to touch Bucky’s cheek as he kisses him again.

They’re in love, and whatever happens tonight isn’t going to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve fucks him before he leaves, slow and face to face, keeping his eyes locked on Bucky the entire time. Bucky clings tightly, murmuring encouraging words to Steve between breathy moans.

Steve has to leave right after they’re done if he wants to shower and have time to talk to his parents before dinner. Bucky kisses him soundly and wishes him luck, keeping on a brave face until the door clicks shut.

Then he collapses into his desk chair and grabs his phone because if there is one thing he needs right now, it’s his big brother. Asshole or not, Ben is usually the best person to talk to when you’re worried about something. It could be that Ben just doesn’t give a shit about anything and he can make even the biggest problems seem like no big deal, but hey, whatever works.

Bucky holds down the 3 key on his cell phone. Ben picks up on the third ring, something crunching in his ear before he gets around to speaking. 

 

“’lo?”

“Ben, it’s me,” Bucky starts, “look, I need to talk to you.”

“Whoa, kid. This is Garrett.”

“Oh, hey. I did call Ben’s phone, right?”

“Yeah. Why do you sound all out of breath and – oh. Oh. …Ew.” Bucky flushes beet red and smacks his forehead with the phone a few times. It probably would have been a good idea to catch his breath before calling the two people who seemed determined to make his life a living hell. “Dude!” He hears Garrett scream. “Your little brother is on the phone and he was totally just getting banged out by my little brother. He’s all breathless and shit. It’s sort of awkward.”

“I hate you.”

 

“Uh, that’s a lie and you know it, dickbreath.” He pauses. “Ugh. That insult is perfectly logical and probably true now. You’ve ruined it for me.”

“If you must know, it was your brother begging me to let him suck my – “

“BEN! Phone. Now! I’m enduring emotional trauma over here. Your brother is a sick fuck!” A pause, and his voice returns to normal volume. “You’re a sick and we’re no longer friends.”

“You’re the one who brought it up. What the hell is he doing anyway?” 

“Dropping the kids off at the pool, I think. BEN!”

“What! Jesus, can’t a man take a dump in peace? Goddamn.” Ben sounds far away and Bucky is past the point of thinking this was a good idea.

“Never mind,” Bucky mumbles. “This is what I get for needing my brother.”

“Whoa, dude. Hold on.” Garrett clears his throat and pulls the phone away from his mouth, his voice suddenly more serious. “He says he needs you.”

“Oh shit, alright.” There’s the sound of the phone shuffling from hand to hand. “What do ya need, Bucky Bean?”

“First off, fuck you. Secondly, put it on speaker if Garrett is still around.” 

“This is a two brother problem? Okay, hold on. Hey Garrett, get back – hey! What the fuck? That is not my last yogurt in your hand. I’m obviously seeing things.”

“Uh, I don’t see your name on it.”

“It’s on the bottom, you thieving asshole! And we’re going to leave for dinner in like an hour, you fat fuck!”

“Who the fuck looks at the bottom of a yogurt before they eat it?”

“Guys! Shut up. I am having a crisis and I actually need your fucking help. God only knows why. Morons, the both of you.”

“Alright, alright. Shit. Hold on.” There’s a tiny beep, and then Ben and Garrett’s voices come through tinny and echoed. “Alright. What’s up?”

Bucky takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “We’re going to tell them tonight. The ‘rents, I mean. About us.”

“Shit, dude.” Ben says. “You and Steve talked about it?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replies, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That’s what he was all upset about on Friday.”

“Well, I think mom’s gonna be totally psyched,” Garrett says.

“Really?” Bucky asks, the knot in his stomach unfurling a little already.

“In case you haven’t noticed, she’s pretty fond of you, kid. I actually think she’s been secretly wishing for Steve to switch teams ever since you confessed your love of cock.”

And well, if Bucky does a little happy dance at that, there’s no one around to prove it.

“Awesome. I just wanted to let you guys know before you showed up for dinner,” Bucky replies, grabbing some clean clothes out of his dresser in preparation for a shower. “I’m about to go tell mom and dad now.”

“Good luck,” Ben says. “We’re going to head out soon, if Garrett ever gets his fat ass in the god damn shower.”

“I am NOT fat! Stop saying that!” Garrett shrieks, and Ben and Bucky both crack up on either end of the line. 

“Go tell our parents of your epic gay love,” Ben tells him. “It’ll be fine.”

“Thanks. I gotta go,” Bucky tells them. “See you soon.”

“Bye!” They shout in unison, and Bucky smiles as he hangs up. He shoots off a quick text to Steve and then heads for the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve’s cell phone buzzes as he slowly makes his way down the stairs. His parents are in the kitchen making Bucky’s favorite chicken enchiladas, and Steve sort of wants to puke, he’s so nervous. He pushes his damp bangs out of his face and pulls his phone from his pocket.

Don’t worry your pretty little ass over this. It’ll be okay. <3 reads the text from Bucky and Steve smiles, feeling a little better about the situation as he looks at Bucky’s stupid sideways heart. He takes a deep breath and steps into the kitchen. The tile is cold against his bare feet and he shuffles a little, inhaling the spicy scent in the air.

“Can I talk to you guys?” Steve says slowly, steeling himself as he sits on a stool at the bar. His dad is rolling the enchiladas while his mom fixes the rice, and they both look up at him at the same time.

“What’s up?” His mom says, and his dad stops rolling and rests his hands on the counter to look over at him. Their expressions are kind and expectant, and Steve swallows hard and decides to just come out with it. No beating around the bush. So to speak.

“I’m seeing Bucky,” he says quickly, the words coming out quick and jumbled together. He can hear his blood pulsing in his ears and his face burns. His stomach rolls unpleasantly and he stares at them, unblinking.

“You’re seeing Bucky do what, baby?” His mom asks absently, licking sauce from her thumb. Steve resists the urge to slam his head into the countertop.

“No,” Steve says, taking another deep breath. “Like, I’m seeing Bucky. As in we’re like, together.” He emphasizes his point by raising his hands and slotting all his fingers together. He folds his palms together and rests them under his chin, biting his lip at his parents’ blank expressions.

“Oh,” Sarah says. “You’re… oh.” She looks over at Joseph, who merely blinks at her before turning his gaze back to Steve.

“Since when are you gay?” Joseph asks, but his tone isn’t harsh or accusatory, merely curious. Steve squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and takes a calming breath.

“I’m not gay,” Steve replies, and then shakes his head. “Well, not exactly.”

“So you still like girls?” His dad replies, in a tone that implies it’s okay for him to be fucking Bucky as long as he still has a healthy appreciation for a nice set of tits. Steve furrows his brow and looks at the countertop, unsure as to how to answer the question. He hasn’t so much as looked at anyone else since he and Bucky have been together, girl or boy.

“I like Bucky,” Steve replies unwaveringly, lifting his head to meet his father’s gaze. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

“Hm,” Joseph replies, eyeing Steve for a moment. Steve feels his face heat up under the scrutiny, sitting up a little straighter until his father finally gives him an indulgent smile. “Well good for you, Steve.”

“Can I just say that I am thrilled?” Sarah cries out suddenly, thrusting a wooden spoon into the air. Steve starts at that, nearly falling off of the damn stool at his shock of his mother’s sudden shout.

“Figured you would be,” Joseph says calmly, and then picks up another corn tortilla. Steve blinks a few times and turns towards his mom.

“You are?” He asks, and Sarah nods.

“I’ve seen the way Bucky looks at you,” she replies. “The way he talks about you. I think he’s been in love longer than either of you realize.”

Steve’s chest tightens a little at that. Not for the first time, he curses his own ignorance for not seeing it sooner, Bucky for not telling him sooner. He mourns the time wasted, time they could have spent together.

“You’re perfect for each other,” his mother says, breaking him from his dreary thoughts. “And as long as you’re happy, we’re happy.”

“You are happy, right?” Joseph asks, and Steve nods adamantly. “Well, that’s what matters.”

“Of course,” Sarah replies, and Steve blinks in disbelief. Is he delusional or is this really going this well?

“And god knows Bucky is quite the step up from that awful Alexis girl,” his dad says, and even his mother gives him a knowing look and nods. “This is much better. One less name I have to learn.”

Steve cracks up at that. It’s no secret that pretty much everyone hated Alexis. Again, Steve wonders what he saw in her, why he spent half of his junior year with her.

“So you guys are really okay with this?” Steve asks, eyes shining and bright. His mother comes over to give him a hug and Steve clings to her, breathing in the soft vanilla scent of her perfume and letting out a sigh of relief.

“We just want you to be happy, baby,” she says when she pulls away, placing her hand on his cheek. Steve leans into the touch, completely unashamed to be a total mama’s boy. “And I can see that you are. Have been.”

“How long has this been going on, by the way?” Joseph asks, looking up once he places the last enchilada in the pan.

“Um, just before graduation,” Steve replies, running his hand through his hair. “I found out Bucky had feelings for me, and something just clicked. I mean, it wasn’t something I had thought about, but once I did it just felt right, you know? And I know that it hasn’t been that long, but I love him. I really do.”

“Oh Steve,” his mother replies, patting his cheek before hugging him again. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Me too, kid,” Joseph replies. “Do Winnie and Robert know?”

“Buck’s supposed to be telling them now,” he replies. “If it goes half as well as this did, then we’re golden.”

“She’s going to be happy,” Sarah says as she returns to her rice. “She didn’t think that boy was ever going to get over you.”

“Okay, did like, everyone know that Bucky liked me?” Steve squawks, eyes bugging out as both his parents shrug. “And no one thought to tell me?”

“Wasn’t our place,” Sarah answers dismissively. “But it all worked out, didn’t it? Now go put on a nice shirt for dinner. We have something to celebrate.”

Steve gets up and kisses his mom’s cheek as his dad slaps him on the back. He grins toothily at the pair of them and heads for the stairs, texting Bucky as he goes.

He feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Deep down he knows he could have easily guessed his parents’ reactions, but part of him was still so afraid. It’s nice to know they don’t have to hide anymore. He can’t wait for Bucky to get there so he can kiss him in front of everyone.

Without tongue, of course. He’s pretty sure even his parents have their limits.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky is checking his e-mail (read: procrastinating) when his cell phone vibrates on his desk. It’s Steve’s name on the display, and his stomach clenches briefly as he thumbs the phone open. He relaxes visibly when he reads the message.

Expect my mom to be wearing an I <3 My Gay Son t-shirt any day now. Be prepared for hugs.

Bucky grins and presses call, bringing the phone up to his ear. Steve answers, sounding bright and happy.

“How does it feel to know your mom loves me more than you? Does it hurt real bad?”

“Fuck you. How’d it go?”

“I didn’t tell them yet. If your parents took it badly I was going to deny, deny, deny and then run for the hills,” Bucky replies, scrunching his nose up at Steve’s amused laugh. 

“You’re an asshole. I don’t even know why I put up with you.”

“I give amazing head,” Bucky responds surely as he logs off of his laptop. He gets up and stretches, scratching at his bare stomach. He pulls his shirt off of its hanger and switches the phone to his other ear as he slips it onto one arm. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Now go tell them before I kick your ass.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Bucky says, quickly doing up the buttons of his shirt. “See you soon.”

“Stop missing me so much. It’s pathetic.”

Bucky hangs up on him with a roll of the eyes and heads downstairs. He finds his mom in the living room watching television and he drops gracelessly into the armchair next to the couch.

“Hey. Where’s Dad?” Bucky asks, tugging on the hem of his shirt. His mom is fixated on an episode of Forensic Files. TruTV is all she watches anymore and it sort of freaks Bucky out. If she starts taking notes he’s fleeing the country.

“In the kitchen making guacamole,” she replies absently. “Sarah’s making enchiladas.”

“Yes!” Bucky shouts, throwing a fist into the air. He shifts around in the chair, trying to find the words. “I, uh, kind of wanted to talk to you guys about something.”

“Are you pregnant?” His mother asks flatly, not taking her eyes off of the screen. Bucky chokes on a laugh.

“You know I’m on the pill,” he replies easily, smiling at his mother’s amused smirk. He picks up the remote and points it at the TV. “Is this TiVo’d? Can I turn it off?”

“Yeah,” she replies, and he clicks off the television. Winnie lets her head fall back on the back of the sofa. “Robert! Get out here!”

Robert comes into the kitchen a few minutes later, wiping his hands on a dishrag.

“What’s up?” He asks, looking from his wife to Bucky.

“Becky wants to talk to us about something,” she replies, sharing a look with Robert that makes Bucky slightly nervous.

“What have I asked you about calling me that?” Bucky says wearily. “Me liking boys does not make me a girl.”

“You came out of me. I can call you whatever I want,” Winnie responds. “And don’t go waving your rainbow flag. I’m just messing around with you.”

“You’re very difficult to love,” Bucky tells her. “I hope you’re aware of that.”

“I try,” she replies, shrugging one shoulder. She and Bucky grin at each other.

“Did I come out here to watch you two exchange jabs?” Robert asks, watching them both fondly. “I was kind of in the middle of something.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says. “I have news.” He looks up to see both parents looking at him expectantly. “I have a boyfriend.”

“That’s great, honey,” his mother says casually, even smirking a little. “Anyone we know?”

“Yes,” Bucky tells them, wondering how long he can draw this out. “You know him.”

“It’s not Tony, is it?” She asks, and Bucky wrinkles his nose. He misses the way she bites her lip to stifle a laugh.

“Ew, what? No.” Bucky clears his throat and lowers his gaze to his lap, picking at a fraying hole in the knee of his jeans. “It’s, uh – it’s Steve, actually.”

When only silence greets him, he looks up at his parents. They’re just looking at him blankly. His mom even yawns. “Well?”

“Oh,” Robert says. “Is this where we’re supposed to act surprised?”

“Yes!” Bucky shouts, and both parents gasp dramatically. It’s totally fake and it doesn’t make Bucky feel any better. “You knew?”

“Subtlety isn’t exactly your forte,” his mother replies, and his dad leans over the arm of the sofa and flicks at his neck.

“You’ve been sporting love bites all summer but you don’t go anywhere,” Robert tells him. “Steve comes over and you two lock yourselves in your room. Which isn’t really any different than normal except you take a lot more showers and you’ve got bruises on your neck, so it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“Your father and I aren’t slow, dear,” his mother says in a tone that suggests he might be. “We were just waiting for you to tell us.”

Bucky gets up and goes over to the mirror that hangs near the front door. When he tilts his head to the side, he sees a pretty impressive hickey that Steve must have given him fairly recently. He closes his eyes and tries not to die of embarrassment.

“Come here,” Winnie commands, and Bucky comes to sit between them. She wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in. “I’m happy for you,” she says seriously, and presses a soft kiss to his temple.

Robert smiles and pats Bucky’s knee. It took a while for him to get used to the fact that Bucky was gay. It made him slightly uncomfortable at first, but he’s had two years to come to terms with the fact and he doesn’t mind anymore, as long as Bucky is healthy and happy.

“So you two are serious about this, right?” Robert asks. “You’re not just messing around?”

“What? No,” Bucky replies, turning to look at him. “We’re very serious. It hasn’t been that long but he told me he loved me the other night and I know that he means it.”

“Of course he does,” Winnie says, squeezing his shoulder. “Your father is just worried because Steve has always had girlfriends and he doesn’t understand how any guy can not like boobies.” She punches Robert on the shoulder and he shoots her a mock glare. Bucky furrows his brow and lowers his gaze, chewing on his bottom lip. That’s exactly what he’s afraid of. Every day he worries that Steve is going to decide that he’d rather be with a girl, and now that Bucky has had Steve, he doesn’t think he’d survive losing him.

“Now look what you did,” Winnie scolds, hitting Robert’s arm again. Robert looks over at Bucky and sees his expression, thoughtful and sad, and he puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant, Bucky,” he says, and Bucky forces himself to look at him. He tries to smile but it feels tight and forced. “I was just asking, is all.”

“Your father is an idiot,” Winnie says, kissing his temple again. “I’ve seen the way Steve acts around you lately. Kid’s over the moon for you.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, smiling a little again. Winnie grabs him by the shoulders and gives him a little shake.

“Yes! Now go upstairs and get your sister. It’s almost time to go.” Bucky nods and gets up off of the sofa. On his way out of the living room he hears another yelp of pain from his father. He doesn’t even bother trying to stifle his laugh.

He pulls out his phone to text Steve on his way upstairs to Mac’s room. They already knew. We are not good at being sneaky. He sends the message and opens the door to Mac’s room. She’s sprawled across the bed watching Hairspray on DVD. Again.

“You ready for dinner?” He asks, and Becca nods distractedly. “So you know how I’m gay for Steve?”

“Yeah,” she replies, rolling slightly to give him a look that questions his intelligence. He’s getting pretty sick of his family thinking he’s retarded.

“Well, uh. Steve is gay for me too,” he says absently. He pulls out his phone and creates another new message, brows furrowed.

“Duh,” Becca snorts, and Bucky smirks as he leaves the room. He bites his lip as he types out the message, pressing send before he can stop himself.

_ My dad is worried you’re going to leave me for boobs. You’re not going to leave me for boobs are you? _

He sits on the edge of his bed to put on his shoes, and his phone buzzes with a reply before he’s even done.

_ Good thing we don’t have to be sneaky anymore. And I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask me that. I love YOUR perky little nipples.  _

Bucky can’t keep the grin off of his face after that, not even through the complete circus that is his family trying to go anywhere together.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben and Garrett show up a few minutes before Bucky and his family, and Garrett corners Steve in the hallway to throw an arm around Steve’s shoulders to give him a noogie. Steve squirms and spits curses and Garrett lets him go, but as soon as he does Ben pins him to the wall.

“We got you something,” Ben says, eyes gleaming. “Now hold still.”

“You guys are assholes,” Steve sighs, and gives up struggling. Garrett chuckles and grabs the front of his shirt. Steve tries to look down but Ben forces his chin back up. When they finally let him go, Steve looks down to see a tiny rainbow flag pinned to his shirt. He rolls his eyes and looks up to see Ben and Garrett grinning at him.

“Congrats on being out and proud, little brother!” Garrett croons, reaching out to sock him in the shoulder.

“I smell enchiladas,” Ben says, sniffing the air. “Hell to the mother fucking yes.”

He disappears down the hallway, and Garrett follows, calling back to Steve that if he removes the pin he’ll kick his ass. Steve pouts and trudges down the hall after them, fingering the sharp edge of the pin.

The Barnes family enters the house without knocking, as per usual, and makes their way towards the dining room. Evelyn squeals at the sight of Mac, running over to greet her best friend.

“We’re going to be sisters!” She cries, and Becca and Eve bounce up and down while gripping each other’s shoulders. This has been happening more and more lately. It seems to be some sort of pre-teen girl ritual that Steve will never understand.

“So you’ve heard the news,” Robert calls out, reaching out to shake hands with Joseph, who nods with a smile.

“Who’s paying for the wedding?” Winnie calls out, and then she and Robert both throw their hands in the air. “Not it!”

“Damn!” Sarah yells, and Steve comes up behind Bucky, slinging his arm around Buck’s shoulders. Bucky turns to press his forehead against Steve’s jaw.

“Slow down, everyone,” Steve laughs, and tilts his head down to catch Bucky’s lips in a soft kiss. Steve grins into the kiss, loving the feel of everyone’s eyes on them. He pulls away, nuzzling Bucky’s jaw for a moment. “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.”

“Looks like you have been doing that for awhile,” Ben says, jamming his finger into the bruise on Bucky’s neck.

“Ow!” Bucky shouts, and Steve pulls Bucky tighter against him. Bucky lets out a happy sigh and bites Steve’s neck playfully.

“They’re disgusting, Mom,” Garrett says. “Completely sick. I can’t even look at them.”

“Oh shut up,” Sarah replies, smacking Garrett on the back of the head. “They’re adorable.”

“Okay, fine. They’re oh so cute, whatever!” Ben yells. “Where are my enchiladas, woman?”

That time, Ben is the one that gets smacked.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner Steve and Bucky go lay on the back porch, shoulder to shoulder, the toes of their shoes knocking together as they look up at the sky and talk. Their joined hands rest on the cool hardwood, fingers linked tightly. That is how Ben finds them.

“Oh for the love of – you two are icky!” Ben shouts from the doorway, breaking the silence and making Steve and Bucky both jump. “Up and at ‘em, lovebirds. We’re heading into the city.”

“What? Why?” Bucky asks, propping himself up on his elbows. Ben has his face mashed up against the screen door, looking completely ridiculous.

“Tony and Bruce are playing a show in Hollywood,” Ben says. “Starts in about an hour and we’re taking you because we’re awesome.”

“We’re leaving in five minutes!” Garrett shouts from inside the house. “With or without you.”

“Can I take off the flag pin?” Steve calls back meekly, making Bucky snort against his shoulder.

“No!”

Steve’s answering pout is priceless.


	9. Chapter 9

They manage to sneak Steve and Bucky into the club without getting carded by passing them off as part of the crew. Scott and Clint have a booth near the stage saved and the four boys crowd into it alongside them.

“The crew has arrived!” Clint bellows as they sit down. “How’s the honeymoon, boys?”

“Awesome,” Steve replies, sliding his arm along the back of the booth behind Bucky.

“Young love!”Clintcalls out, leaning over the table to pinch their cheeks. He loses his balance and falls onto the table, sending empty beer bottles rolling in every direction. Ben and Garrett manage to catch them all before they crash to the floor.

“Clint got a head start,” Scott says instead of a hello. “You’ll have to excuse his stupidity.”

“As per usual,” Steve replies, his fingers curling in the soft hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck. “And what about you?”

“Driving the van,” Scott says bitterly, holding up a short straw.

“Fuck yeah!” Ben exclaims. “So we can catch a ride with you guys and I can give the kids my car. I’m going to get a round,” Ben says, sliding out of the booth as Steve and Bucky share an exasperated look.


	10. Chapter 10

Halfway through the set Tony steps up to the microphone and points out at their booth, tossing them a wink. For some reason, Bucky thinks this is a very bad thing. He is quickly proven right.

“Tonight’s set is actually dedicated to a couple friends of ours,” Tony says, and Bucky drops his head to the table. He really needs to stop coming to Tony and Bruce’s shows.

“Yeah,” Bruce says into his mic, looking up from tuning his guitar. “Steve and Bucky, stand up!” Steve and Bucky both start shaking their heads in perfect sync.

“Get the fuck up!” Tony shouts. “I will not shut up until you stand up. So you better get up or you’ll have this whole crowd pissed at you, because they came to hear some music, not me bitching at you two assholes.”

Bucky looks at Steve and shrugs, because Tony isn’t lying. He really will go on and on until they comply. Bucky slides out of the booth and stands, Steve following after. They glare daggers at Tony and Bruce, who merely laugh into their mics.

“That’s Steve and Bucky,” Tony says. “Now aren’t they just the cutest couple y’all ever did see?” Steve and Bucky both stick up their middle fingers even as the crowd starts applauding.

“These guys deserve a little celebration tonight, as we hear it. Especially Steve,” Bruce adds, taking off his cowboy hat and setting it on a stool.

“It gets big Stevie real riled up when he sees his Buck singin’ on a stage,” Tony drawls. “So how’s about we get him up here to sing a song with us?”

“No!” Bucky shouts over the sudden roar of the crowd. He turns to Steve to see him looking at him with big, innocent eyes. “Oh no. No way.”

Steve gives him his best puppy eyes, lips turned out into a pretty little pout.

Fuck.

Bucky closes his eyes for a moment, cursing the world, and then climbs onto the stage amidst thunderous applause.Tony sticks Bruce’s black cowboy hat on his head and Bucky tips it down a little to cover his eyes. Steve hands him a third mic (fuckers had this planned) and Bucky takes it from him. Tony hands him the customary shot of tequila and he knocks it back, barely wincing at the burn.

“Hi, I’m Bucky,” he says to the crowd, “and I hate everyone on this stage. And in that booth,” he adds, pointing to where his brothers are sitting withClintand Tom. Steve is missing, and a quick scan shows him that Steve has made his way to the front of the crowd gathered in front of the stage. “Most of all, I hate this guy right here,” he says, pointing at Steve.

Steve just lets out a loud whoop and claps, and Bucky lets out a chuckle and winks at him. “What are we singing, you country bumpkin assholes?”

A familiar beat starts up and the crowd erupts into applause. Bucky starts nodding his head to the song that Tony and Bruce wrote as an ode to their wild parties. He takes his place between Tony and Bruce, keeping Steve in sight as he starts singing along with Tony.

“So you’re tired and you’re beat and you worked all week, and you need a place you can let it go. Where the girls go wild and the boys play hard and you need a little more than just the radio. Well here’s your open invitation, with just a couple regulations. Let me warn ya son, only come to have fun. We don’t take kindly to serious. So leave your troubles at the door unless you want some in here.”

Steve lets out another shout and Bucky tips the cowboy hat at him, enjoying the way the cry dies on Steve’s lips. That’s when the thrill of being on stage really hits him, and he throws himself into the chorus with Tony. It doesn’t hurt that he knows Steve is watching him, and he knows how his ass looks in these jeans.

“Welcome to my house, buckle up tight. Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high. It’s county music, a little soul; it’s a rock and roll rodeo. We don’t tolerate no sittin’ around. Everybody’s dancin’, groovin’, and getting’ on down. So before you come in here with some kind of attitude, you better read the house rules.”

By the time the song ends, Bucky is breathing hard and flushed a pretty shade of pink, a fine sheen of sweat clinging to him. He tips his hat to the crowd, blushing at their applause. He hands the mic back to Tony when he slaps him on the back and ducks when Bruce tries to take his hat back.

“Mine, asshole.” He looks down at the crowd but he doesn’t see Steve. He climbs off of the stage, letting out an unmanly yelp when he’s grabbed by the shirt and yanked backwards towards the side door.

Steve pushes him up against the wall once he gets him outside, attacking his mouth before Bucky can even process the bright lights and cool air of the parking lot. Bucky laughs into Steve’s kiss, clutching at his slim hips as Steve bites and licks at his neck.

“So fucking hot,” Steve growls as he pulls the collar of Bucky’s shirt out of the way to bite at the skin there. “Everyone in there wanted you but I’m the one that gets to fuck you,” he breathes, and Bucky’s hips twitch, the cowboy hat getting skewed as he lets his head tip back against the wall.

“Where?” Bucky breathes, not even making a crack about Steve’s possessive streak because, well, he really wants to get fucked. That’s when Steve takes a step back, a sinful grin on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. He holds something up and it takes a moment for Bucky to look away from that mouth long enough to see what they are.

The keys to Tony’s van. Bucky’s eyes light up and he grins wickedly, biting his lip as Steve’s fingers curl in his sweat-damp shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve pulls Bucky towards the van, keys jangling with each eager step. He takes Bucky’s hand and swings him around, both of them laughing as he presses Bucky up against the side of the van parked a few rows back.

“I like it when you sing,” Steve says softly into the juncture of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, biting there just to make Bucky squirm as he unlocks the side door.

“Really? I never would have noticed,” Bucky says, grinning and tugging on Steve’s belt loops. Steve smirks and slides the door open, pushing Bucky inside. Bucky lands on his ass and elbows, tossing his head back and laughing. The hat falls off of his head as Steve crawls in on top of him. Bucky scoots backwards onto the mattress that takes up the entire back of the van and Steve slides the door shut. Bucky tosses the hat up towards the driver’s seat and clutches at Steve’s shirt, letting his legs fall open so Steve can slip between them, fitting perfectly like he always does.

“Want you,” Bucky pants against Steve’s lips, rolling his hips up against Steve’s. The taller boy bites off a broken moan, reaching down to pull Bucky’s shirt up over his head. Bucky sits up, going for the buttons on Steve’s shirt as soon as his is off.

“You’ve got me,” Steve says, pulling his shirt off of his shoulders and pushing Bucky back down. He grabs Bucky’s foot, trying to pull off his shoe. Bucky laughs at Steve’s frustrated noises and pulls his foot away to pull his shoes and socks off on his own. Steve kicks off his own shoes and undoes Bucky’s pants, leaning down to kiss and bite at Bucky’s stomach.

He flips Bucky over as soon as he’s got him naked, shoving an arm under Bucky’s stomach to bring him up to his knees. Bucky reaches up to grab the back of the passenger seat with both hands, letting his head fall forward with a groan as Steve elbows his legs apart. Steve sucks kisses down his back, dragging his tongue down to the base of his spine as he kicks off his own pants. He pulls Bucky’s cheeks apart with his thumbs, wasting no time in dragging his tongue over the tight little knot of muscle. Bucky keens, breath coming out harshly as he arches back against Steve’s mouth.

“Fuck, Steve – shit.” Bucky whimpers as Steve presses his thumb to the hole, rubbing circles around it before pressing his mouth to it again, pushing his tongue inside. He mouths at Bucky’s ass until his chin is wet with spit, until he can’t ignore Bucky’s begging any longer, and then he shoves two fingers into his ass without warning. His dick twitches at the way Bucky moans so prettily, his back curving into an obscene arch.

“C’mere,” Steve breathes, putting his free hand on Bucky’s stomach and pulling him back until he’s on his hands and knees on the mattress. He slides his fingers in and out of Bucky’s ass, feeling the drag of too little lube and he realizes with a sudden jolt that he doesn’t have any supplies. He wasn’t exactly planning on this happening when Ben and Garrett dragged them out tonight, and he didn’t think to pocket any.

“I don’t have lube,” Steve laments, letting his fingers slip free as he drops his forehead to the base of Bucky’s spine.

“Do it anyway,” Bucky growls, pushing his ass back against nothing. Steve squeezes his eyes shut and digs his fingers into the firm flesh of Bucky’s ass. Bucky makes these desperate little noises, all breathy and sweet, and Steve lets out a sigh into the soft skin of his back.

“I’m not fucking you with spit,” Steve says, pulling himself up to sit on his haunches. “I’m not exactly lacking in that department. And we don’t have a condom.”

“Do it anyway,” Bucky says again, looking at Steve over his shoulder, eyes smoldering and desperate. Steve’s heart skips a few beats because fuck, he wants to. He wants to shove his dick in that tiny hole with nothing between them, wants to come deep inside Bucky’s ass.

“This is something we need to talk about,” Steve grits out, “and not in the back of a van.”

“Fuck!” Bucky shouts, scrambling forward to lean between the front seats. Steve nearly catches a foot in the face from all his flailing. Bucky looks ridiculous, all naked and contorted, one foot coming up to slam against the ceiling of the van as he falls forward with a loud curse.

Steve is too busy staring to dodge the tube of lube that hits him in the forehead, or the subsequent box of condoms that hits him in the chest. Leave it to Tony to always be prepared. Bucky climbs into the back of the van, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with desire.

“Fine, we’ll talk later,” Bucky pants, crawling forward like sin personified. He kisses his way up Steve’s chest, pausing to bite roughly at a nipple. He kisses Steve’s mouth, licking the taste of himself out of it. “But will you please fuck me now?”

“Yes,” Steve growls, nipping at Bucky’s fat bottom lip before flipping him over again. Bucky hums his approval and tilts his ass up like an open invitation. Steve prepares him quickly, shoving his fingers in and out as he bites at the swell of his ass, licking away the sting.

He rolls on a condom and lubes himself up, spreading Bucky open with one sticky hand as he presses in nice and slow. They both moan, Bucky dropping his head forward and Steve watching that hungry pink hole swallow his dick.

“Yeah, shit. Do it,” Bucky moans, swiveling his hips and pressing back against Steve’s dick. Steve grunts and grabs onto Bucky’s hips hard enough to bruise, pounding into Bucky over and over, feeling the sweet drag of his dick over Bucky’s flared prostate on every other stroke. Bucky lifts one hand from the mattress to jerk himself off but he slips to his elbows instead, crying out Steve’s name.

Steve reaches around to fist Bucky’s cock, all sticky and wet. He strokes roughly in time with his quick thrusts. “Come,” Steve breathes, fucking into Bucky even harder. And then Bucky does, back arching up as he cries out, thick come coating Steve’s fingers. He slides his hand up Bucky’s chest, smearing the come into his skin before he grabs his shoulder, using the leverage to pull him back even harder onto his cock.

“Don’t – don’t come in me,” Bucky pants, and Steve’s hips falter for a moment. He’s just about there and it’s nearly painful to hold back.

“Why?” He asks, hand sliding down Bucky’s sweaty back. Bucky looks over his shoulder at him, lips swollen and red.

“I want it,” he says, still pushing back against Steve’s dick. “I want to get you off with my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Steve breathes, nearly coming right then and there. He pulls out of Bucky and falls back onto his ass, tugging off the condom quickly. Bucky licks his lips and turns around, glancing up at Steve from under his lashes as he wraps his hand around Steve’s dick.

He doesn’t last long, not with the way Bucky is sucking him, tongue fucking into the slit on the upstroke. He comes with a shout, his whole body tensing with it. He looks down to see Bucky sucking him clean, dick twitching as Bucky gives it one last lick. He sits back on his haunches and smiles at Steve, licking the last drops of come from his abused lips.

“Holy shit,” Steve breathes, collapsing onto the mattress. “I’m dead. You fucking killed me.” Bucky laughs and lies down next to him, both of them lapsing into silence as they try to catch their breath. Bucky traces patterns with his fingertips along Steve’s chest, pausing to lay his palm flat against Steve’s racing heart.

Bucky picks up the empty condom wrapper and sets it on Steve’s stomach. They both look down at it and Bucky places a soft kiss to Steve’s chest. “We maybe don’t have to, you know? Not if we don’t want to.”

Steve takes a deep breath and Bucky looks up shyly at him. Steve smiles and runs his thumb along Bucky’s jaw. He’s right. They don’t have to use condoms. It’s not like they’ve been with anybody else. Not that way, anyway. But they both have fucked around with people in other ways. Steve knows it’s a huge deal, fucking raw. It’s a trust issue, and Bucky obviously trusts Steve enough to offer up his body like that. The complete faith Bucky has in him makes Steve speechless for a moment, his throat working. That trust is something he will never take for granted.

“Yeah,” Steve finally gasps out. “We could go get tested, or something. Just to be sure. And then, yeah, maybe.”

“Let’s do that,” Bucky says against his shoulder, eyes drifting closed. “I want to feel all of you when you’re inside of me.”

Steve hums his approval, running his fingers through Bucky’s damp hair. They’ll talk about it later, when they’re not all fucked out and sleepy. Speaking of, he shakes Bucky’s shoulder, smiling at the crease between the older boy’s eyes and the groan of protest that falls from his lips. “Wake up. We gotta go back in before they come lookin’ for us.”

“Fuck off,” Bucky says, but counteracts the statement by burrowing closer to Steve. He rolls his eyes and flicks Bucky’s ear, making the other boy swat at him.

“We can’t sleep in the back of the van,” Steve says, rolling Bucky off of him and sitting up. He uses his undershirt to wipe the come from Bucky’s skin before pulling on his clothes. Bucky stays curled up on the mattress, letting out a sharp yelp when Steve smacks his ass. “C’mon. We’ll tell the guys we’re leaving and then I’ll drive you home.”

“I hate you,” Bucky grumbles as he sits up. Steve laughs and shoves Bucky’s clothes at him.

“It’s so obvious,” Steve grins, leaning over to give Bucky a kiss, “how much you hate me.”

They wrap the used condom up in Steve’s tee to be thrown away on the way back inside, and they even crack a window to try to air out some of the sex smell. They giggle at each other on their way back into the club.Tonyand Steve’s set is over, if the rock coming from the jukebox is any indication.

They find all of the guys crammed into the same booth, empty bottles covering much of the surface saved for an empty spot in front of a very agitated looking Scott. Tony lets out a low whistle when they walk up, Steve’s arm slung around Bucky’s shoulders. They’re aware of how disheveled they must look, and Steve grins at them.

“What have you boys been up to?” Tony leers, and Steve’s grin widens as he pulls the keys to the van out of his pocket. He wiggles them in Chris’s face before letting them drop to the table.Tonystares at them in horror for a moment, Ben and Garrett making gagging noises as Bucky laughs against Steve’s shoulder.

“You didn’t!” Tony gasps, and Clint lets out an insane giggle. “That is fucked up.”

“Come on!” Scott yells, slamming his fist onto the tabletop. “We all have to ride in there tonight.”

“Don’t worry,” Bucky says, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist. “We cracked a window.”

“Y’all are wrong,” Tony says, eyeing them both. “My hat better not have been a part of such disgusting acts.”

“It’s safe,” Steve says, smirking. “Can’t say the same for your emergency supplies.”

“Oh, come on!” Tony yells, shaking his head. Steve laughs again and holds his hand out towards Ben.

“Keys, drunk ass,” he demands. “I gotta get Buck home. He’s pretty worn out.”

“Very tired,” Bucky agrees, nodding gravely. Ben and Garrett grimace and Ben digs for his keys, teetering precariously on the edge of the booth. He holds them out to Steve but snatches them back at the last second.

“You got it all out of your system, right?” He asks, looking up at them with only one eye open. It’s a weird habit he gets when he’s drunk. “I’m not gonna like, find evidence of your filthy activities on my backseat, am I?”

“We’ll save it for the bedroom,” Steve says, and Ben shudders visibly as he hands over the keys. Steve and Bucky say their goodbyes and head back out towards the parking lot, their steps in perfect sync. Bucky reaches up to tangle his fingers with Steve’s next to his shoulder, bumping their hips together as they walk.

“You’re staying with me tonight, right?” Bucky asks around a yawn. Steve smiles and turns his head to kiss Bucky’s temple. He knows he can go over to Bucky’s, to his second home, and fall asleep curled around Bucky without worrying what will happen if his parents walk in. He actually can’t wait to fall asleep to the sound of Bucky’s breathing.

“Yeah,” Steve replies as he opens the passenger door for Bucky. He goes to get in but stops, turning back to look at Steve.

“I don’t hate you,” Bucky replies, picking up their earlier teasing from the van. “I actually sort of love you.”

“Imagine that,” Steve replies, leaning over the door of the car. “I kinda love you, too.”

Bucky lets out a mock gasp of surprise and then smirks, reaching out to push at Steve’s shoulder. Steve laughs and catches Bucky’s hand in his own, pulling him forward until their lips meet.

The kiss is sweet and playful, soft and loving. It’s everything they are to each other. It’s them, plain and simple.


End file.
